Plum fic
by DarkKnightsDinner
Summary: Demon Dan adores plums. Phan Phil/Dan smut. I wrote this for a fb page i admin. im so sorry dan and phil if you ever read this . I love you guys a lot.


**WARNING: May or may not scar you.**

Phil opened his mouth, and Dan feeds him yet another slice of plum. His wrists were bound behind him so he cant hold the glass of water Dan forces him to drink from. They've been at this for an hour- a sliced plum followed by half a glass of water. Phil has to force himself to swallow; is tummy is full and distended. Now and then Dan reaces down and places his hand on is and presses. Each time Phils mouth fills with regurgiated pulp, and he spits it out into the bucket beside him. His etes water with the effort to keep himself from vomiting.

"Open your mouth." Dan says stuffing more plum down Phils throat.

Phil had no clue how he got into this situation. One second he was watching his pet goldfish swim around the tank and the next hes tied to the bed, being force fed plums. He knew Dan had a fetish but he didnt know it was this.

"You can take more than this." Dan growled.

Phil groans with discomfort and humilation and gags at the thought having to eat anymore. He spits into the bucket again and struggles to fight a full-on heave.

"Dan, im gonna be sick." Phil sobs.

Dan slaps him round the face.

"You either call me master or sir." Dan says, his voice rough. "Now suck my dick."

Phils eyes widened with fear.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth till you're sick," Dan whispers.

He pushes Phils head down on his cock without any warning. Phil retches, vomit flowing out his mouth like an endless stream. Dan groans, his head falling back. He thrusts till Phils head is resting on his crotch. Before he knew it cum was flowing down Phils throat.

Phil glanced up at Dan, fear in his eyes.

"You can go now." Dan said, standing up, releasing Phils ropes and walking off.

Phil sat there shaken.

"Phil! Come here!" Dan yelled.

Phil walked into the room, pale.

"What is it Dan?" He asked.

"Sit." Dan said, pushing him down onto a chair.

"No. No more plums." He cried.

"Dont worry, Phillip. No more plums." He said sweetly

Phil sighed.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Phil closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting.

There was the sound of splashing water.

Phils eyes flew open.

Dan had pulled Goldy out of the tank.

"Dan no!" He yelled.

"SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dan bellowed.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks. Panik washed over his face.

Phil sat down, tears washing down his face.

Dan placed the jumping goldfish on the floor and stomped on it. Its tail flicked once and then went still.

Phil started to cry.

"Why d-" before he could finish the goldfish was in his mouth.

Phil gagged and reched at the feeling of the scales on his toung. Before he had the chance to spit it out dan shoved his fist down Phils throat, shoving the fish down.

"Swallow." He commanded, sitting back watching Phil choke.

**PHILS P.O.V**

I tried to cough the fish up but it wouldnt budge. I could feel it slowly sliding down. Every movement it made it made me retch. I saw dan walk out the room. My heart started to pound.

I shoved my fingers down my throat. I felt the goldfish tail. I pulled it out slowly. I could feel every single movement.

My mouth started to water...not in a good way though. My body couldnt hold it anylonger. I vomited all over myself.

I noticed a shadow above me.

"Tut Tut, Phil. You know what to do." He said, crossing his arms.

A choked sob came out of me. I cringed. I ate my vomit. The taste was awful.

Dan held my head. I glanced up at him.

I felt him wrap something around my neck. I looked down. Seeweed. He placed leeches onto my skin.

The seeweed tightened. It started to choke me. The painful ness of the leeches made my heart pound. I couldnt get the seaweed off me. I couldnt breathe. I started to panick. Dan shoved a plum down my throat again making me panic even more.

He stipped me naked.

"Im feeling a little..thirsty." He said, rubbing my hair.

He bent me over and got out a full plum. He shoved it up my ass, it burnt. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"Squeeze it." He commanded, slapping my face.

I squeezed. I soon felt juice trickling out of my butt.

"Shit it out." He commanded, making me stop. My eyes widened open. He tightened the seaweed a bit more.

I pushed and pushed. I gasped for breath.

"Dan I-" everything went black.

*Third Person*

Dan glanced down at Phils lifeless body.

"Oh." He said.

He shoved his hand up Phils ass. He pulled out the half squeezed, shit covered plum. He took a bite. He shrugged and walked off.

Three months later, Phils body is in the same exact spot, decomposing, sick covering his shirt.

Demon Dan adores plums.

_**Hey everyone, thanks for reading :) Sorry its not that good, i wrote it in a hurry...I hope you're all disturbed ;) I wrote this for the fb page i admin hahaha**_


End file.
